1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hinge and more particularly to a hinge to be used for the door of furniture, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In heretofore known hinges of the type wherein a base is connected by rotatable link arms to a rotor to be fitted to the door side of furniture or the like in such a manner that the base can be rotated and opened and closed, and is fitted to the main body of the furniture or the like by a fitting member, the base is fitted to the fitting member which is screwed to the main body, for example, by engagement means such as a pair of screws.
In the hinges of the type described above, the base must be fitted to the fitting member separately from the latter which is fitted to the main body of furniture, by engagement means engaging with both the base and the fitting member such as a pair of screws. Accordingly, the fitting work is troublesome and time consuming.